A Keresztapa 1
by mzperx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy felkeresi barátját, hogy egy nem mindennapi hírt osszon meg vele... Folytatásos történet. Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!


mzperx: A Keresztapa

Percek óta álltam a ködös, szürke időben, bár nem csak az idő volt szürke. Amerre néztem, mindenfelé csak az elhanyagoltságot és a szennyet láttam. Egy lerobbant, mugli gyártelep és körülötte a sok, apró kis munkásház. Hideg, szürke kövekkel és szűk, félelmetes kis sikátorokkal. Nyomor és zsúfoltság minden fele, micsoda ironikusan primitív ellentét! Hogy képes valaki ilyen környéken élni? Ráadásul egy ilyen kaliberű valaki? Na, de nem azért jöttem, hogy jövőbeli vendéglátóm ízlését, életkörülményeit, vagy anyagi lehetőségeit bíráljam. _Egy kis alázat, Lucius, egy kis alázat!_

Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd megindultam afelé a ház felé, melyről úgy sejtettem, ő lakja. Szinte biztosra vettem, hogy nem egy házimanója fogja az ajtót kinyitni. Merlinre, mivé lett a nemes Prince-ház? Ez örök érvényű tanúság! Jó lesz ezt észbe vésni, már csak a jövő nemzedék Malfoyai érdekében is, hogy milyen könnyen válhat semmivé a rang és a hatalom. Megálltam a kopottas ajtó előtt, és finoman bezörgettem a botom végével. Volt ugyan az ajtó mellett a falon egy kicsiny gomb, amin egy harang mintázatú kép volt − hallottam róla már mugliismereten, ezt hívták a barbárok csengőnek −, de én tartózkodtam tőle, hogy használjam. Lassú léptek zaját hallottam közeledni, és én hosszú idő óta először kicsit tanácstalannak éreztem magamat, hogy mit is mondjak, ha eltűnik ez a tákolmány előlem. Sosem volt gondom a társasági kölcsönhatásokkal, de most... Mi lenne a helyes, mit kellene mondanom? Mit fog válaszolni? Igen? Nem? _Jól van, Lucius, ki fogod bírni, csak szedd össze magad! Merlin szerelmére, most az egyszer próbáld meg nem lenézni vagy megsérteni ezt a büszke, de hihetetlenül érzékeny fiatalembert!_ Az ajtó kinyílt, én pedig sutba dobhattam minden korábbi fogadkozásomat.

− Perselus, mi... Mit viselsz, Merlinre? − szakadt ki óhatatlanul is belőlem a kérdés, ahogy megláttam a barátomat abban a... Abban az izében. Valószínűleg, ha könyvtáram minden példányát végiglapoznám, se jönnék rá soha, hogy mi is volt rajta azon a napon, s főként, hogy miért. Borús ábrázatát látva azonban hamar észbe kaptam. Tudtam, ha nem regulázom meg magam, hamarosan azt az irtózatos tákolmányt leshetem megint, és nincs az az erő a Földön, amivel elérhetném, hogy a megváltásom kapui ismét kitáruljanak egyhamar előttem. − Óh, óóóh! Nahát, micsoda meglepetés, hogy láthatlak!

− Berúgtál, Malfoy? Kidobott az asszony? − kérdezte félig gúnyosan, félig bosszúsan. Tudtam, nem húzhatom sokáig az idejét, mert nem futja a türelméből, de ez nem az én napom volt.

− Pardon? − hebegtem zavartan.

− Az égre, ember! Te kerestél fel engem. Fel nem foghatom, mi abban az az agyat bénító meglepetés, hogy a saját házamban én fogadlak.

− Öhm − köszörültem meg a torkomat. − Természetesen, csupán megtévesztett egy pillanatra a viseleted. − Ő erre megforgatta a szemét, és miután körülnézett, átváltoztatta a ruháját a szokásos fekete felöltőre és nadrágra.

− Ne légy már ennyire sznob! Különben meg, elromlott a mosogatóm, mégsem szerelhetem frakkban! − Jómagam ezt ugyan vitattam volna már rögtön azon a ponton, hogy mi is az a mosogató, és egyáltalán miért kell neki azt szerelnie, de inkább nem tettem. E helyett elfogadtam szívélyes invitálását, ami egy ingerült fejrándításból állt, és követtem a szalonjába. Nappalijába. A kis életterébe. Szóval ide. Hellyel kínált, de én állva maradtam, mert a szertartás ezt kívánta meg, és mert nem volt gusztusom leülni a kopottas, molyrágta kanapéjára. Még szerencse, hogy a fintoromat el tudtam nyomni. Így hát gyorsan belekezdtem a mondókámba.

− Perselus Tobiás Piton, ezen a szent napon, mikor...

− Úgy állsz ott, mint egy gyászhuszár − vágott közbe szemrebbenés nélkül, miközben nekiállt összeszedni a bútorokon szanaszét hagyott kávéscsészéket. − Hozhatok valamit inni, ami lenyomja a piszkavasat a torkodból? Kávét, teát, vagy valami erősebbet?

− Nem, nem kérek semmit − mondtam most már én is bosszúsan. A lánykérésem sem volt annyira idegtépő, mint ez. − Perselus...

− Biztos? Mert a szokottnál is sápadtabbnak tűnsz. A whisky jót tenne, ha kiújult volna az emésztési problémád...

− Merlin lábai között lógó ezeréves golyóira! Visszavonszolnád magad ide végre abból a konyhából és végighallgatnál, mielőtt idegösszeroppanást kapok? Épp a fiam keresztapjának akarlak felkérni, és te egyáltalán nem könnyíted meg a dolgomat!

− Nohát! A híres Malfoy-féle ékesszólás! Csak akkor mutatkozik meg, ha magadnak kell kérned valamit, de ha a fiad kerül előtérbe, rögtön visszakopik a szótárad egy dooveri kocsis szintjére. − Kész, vége! Feladtam! Ennél több megaláztatást még a fiam kedvéért sem vagyok hajlandó elviselni. Ugyanakkor, ha arra gondolok, hogy otthon vár a gyönyörű feleségem, és nem hajlandó ágyba bújni velem, amíg... Nem!

− Perselus Tóbiás Piton, ezen a szent napon, mikor fiam, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, az ősi Malfoy-ház tizenhetedik lordja születésének nyolcadát ünnepeljük, ünnepélyesen felkérlek téged, a nemes Prince-ház leszármazottját, hogy vállald magadra elsőszülöttem keresztapaságát. Őt neveld, védd és tanítsd, apja helyett apja légy, míg életed lángja ki nem huny, s a mágia el nem enyészik testedből.

− Huh, ezt jól elhadartad.

− Mi a válaszod, Piton? − vicsorogtam rá, mert már nagyon menekülhetnékem volt. Senki más nem tudott úgy kihozni a sodromból, mint ez a velejéig mardekáros alak.

− És az asszony mit szól hozzá, hogy most itt lébecolsz, ahelyett, hogy az ő oldalán lennél és támogatnád az anyaság első, rögös lépéseiben?

− Ő kérte − sziszegtem, és kezeim ökölbe szorultak a botom nyelén. _Megütöm, Malazár szakállára, de megütöm!_

− Ah, ezt nehezen hiszem, mint ahogyan azt is, hogy a hozzájárulását adta volna ehhez. Elvégre én csak egy szegény, kitagadott kis félvér fattyú vagyok, aki egy lerobbant nevenincs környéken, egy putriban lakok, ahová az aranyvérűek még a manóikat se engednék be. Hát mi dolgom lenne nekem ekkora megtiszteltetéssel?

− Perselus, könyörgöm, ne most kezdj el duzzogni, meg revansot venni! Ez élet halál-kérdés! Te vagy a legjobb barátom, és...

− Ez így nagyon kevés, Malfoy!

− ... és Narcissa másról se hajlandó beszélni naphosszat, csak rólad. Amióta meggyógyítottál, öhm... Kigyógyítottál az impotenciából, istenít tégedet, fejébe vette, hogy előtted nincs lehetetlen, és hogy maga Malazár lelke született újjá benned. Elhatározta, hogy szükség van a családunkban egy zseniális bájitalmesterre, ha a jövőben bármi is történne velünk, és bármire képes, hogy ezt elérje. Ismered, hisz ő egy Black.

− Merlinre, mit vétettem?

− Nem viccelek! Nem mertem előre szólni neked, de mikor még azt hittük, lányunk fog születni, ő megesketett, hogy csakis veled fogom eljegyezni, méghozzá az első születésnapja előtt. És mikor kiderült, hogy fiú lesz...

− Akkor előállt a keresztapasággal?

− Pontosan! Hiába bizonygattam neki, hogy te az efféle elköteleződéseket nem kedveled, hogy a barátság számodra egy dolog, de családhoz tartozni nem akarsz többet, rám se figyelt.

− Nos, mi sem egyszerűbb, barátom, mondd meg neki, hogy a megtisztelő kéréseteket sajnálattal visszautasítottam nem megfelelő anyagi hátterem végett. De nem kell aggódnia, minthogy te fizetted a bájitalmesteri tanulmányaimat, a nemes Malfoy család mindig számíthat majd a szolgálataimra.

− Nem, nem, nem! Ez neki nem lesz elég!

− Malfoy, nekem nem hiányzik ez az egész cécó, meg a vele járó csinnadratta...

− Könyörgök, Perselus, térden állva könyörgök − és tényleg térdre estem előtte a koszos padlón. Én, Lucius Malfoy, a nemes Malfoy-ház lordja könyörgök egy szegény félvérnek, egy olyan megtiszteltetés elfogadásáért, amelyért még a Lestrange-ék is két kézzel kapnának. − Barátom, ne csináld ezt velem, különösen azok után nem, hogy meggyógyítottál! Emlékszel még arra a bugyuta mugli mesére, amit egyszer te mondtál nekem? "Ha egyszer megszelídítesz egy vadállatot, örökre felelősséggel..."

− Mit hadoválsz itt össze? Elgáncsolsz, engedd már el a lábamat!

− Perselus! Cissy nem enged addig az ágyába, amíg kedvező választ nem kapok tőled. Pont most, mikor már éppen kezdtem volna megszeretni az én drága virágom édes nektárjának ízét!

− Fúj, Malfoy! Undorító vagy! − Talán igaza volt, de engem nem érdekelt, csak csimpaszkodtam belé, és néztem rá azokkal a nagy, édes, kiskutya szemeimmel − legalábbis remélem, hogy nem úgy néztem ki, mint egy elmeháborodott, bár az arcát így elnézve, hááát... Hosszú ideig csak bámultunk egymásra, aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és én tudtam, hogy nyertem. _Igen, igen, igen! Bingó! Várnak az édes éjszakák engem, a lepedőkirályt!_

− Hjaj, hogy mit meg nem teszek érted, kedves barátom?

− Akkor... Akkor elfogadod?

− El ám. Én, Perselus Tobiás Piton ezennel magamra vállalom Draco Abraxas Malfoly keresztapaságát. Őt nevelni, védeni és tanítani fogom, apja helyett apja leszek, míg életem lángja ki nem huny, s a mágia el nem távozik testemből. − A mágikus eskü kötelékei azon nyomban körülvettek minket, és pár percig aranyszínű ragyogással világították meg a szobát, majd elenyésztek, de a kötelék, ami hátramaradt utána immáron felbonthatatlan maradt örökre.

− Merlin hozott a családomba, barátom. Örömmel hívlak meg téged Narcissa jövő heti kisebb összejövetelére és persze a tavaszköszöntő bálra is...

− Ugye tudod, Malfoy, hogy ez sokba fog még kerülni neked?

− Persze, és hidd el bármit, abszolúte bármit megadok neked, hogy visszafizessem a szívességedet.

− Igen? Nos, akkor kezdetnek meg is teszi a fele királyságod.

Vége


End file.
